


kindness falls like rain

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Turner, Timeline What Timeline, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Hermione's been hopping through time for so long that she's stopped counting the days.  It was so hard to carve herself a portion when her sample is so very expansive.But she tries to anyway.It goesverywell.





	kindness falls like rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenspuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenspuppet/gifts).



> This is unbetaed and unbritpicked. Please take pity on me. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Title from 'Anna Begins' by Counting Crows. For no other reason than it's stuck in my head as I post this. <3

**Hermione**

The water hit Hermione’s face full on.  Her hair was wet and clinging to her back as she pushed it all straight over her shoulders.  It was a heavy weight, reminding her of her humanity and all the responsibilities that came along with it.  

She had to leave today.  There was a fixed time event in her normal time that she simply  _ had _ to see to.  She wasn’t sure what it was, but this date was underlined in her date book, so she figured she might as well adhere to some sort of schedule.  Even if dates and times had long since lost all meaning to her.

She summoned a washcloth, the dark purple terry-cloth was yet another reminder.  She wasn’t in her own home.  She didn’t really have one.  Not in her current time-hopping state at least. 

Remus and Sirius were kind enough to allow her to stay on with them.  She had a standing invitation that spanned the entirety of the time she’d known them.  In their lifetime and hers. 

It was all very humbling, this experience.  Realizing that no matter what happened, she was some tiny little spec of a witch and the entirety of the universe was so very large.   It was so hard to carve out a portion when one’s sample was so very expansive.

She wanted to just stop all the time hopping and simply  _ be _ for a bit.  Have a normal life.  A relationship.  Maybe even settle down.

She just wasn’t sure  _ where _ she wanted to settle down.  Or when.

Hell, she wasn’t even sure how old she was anymore.  She kept up with the days she’d been traveling as little tick marks in her diary.  But she hadn’t added them up in quite some time.  

She’d been twenty-three the last time she checked though.  She couldn’t be much older than that now.  Possibly twenty-four?  

She rubbed the bar of soap into the washcloth.  At least the soap was hers.  Something she’d bought herself on the way back…  _ somewhere _ a while ago.  It smelled like lavender.  And vanilla beans.  It had come from a very posh shop in the year 2003.  And cost more than she usually spent on soap, but Ginny had urged her to treat herself. That had been at least four jumps ago, he most recent time she’d seen her friend.  So she’d taken Ginny’s advice.  

And Hermione was rather glad she had.  The soap had a calming effect on her and all the stress from the past however long just melted away.  She ran the cloth over her body, leaving a trail of suds in its wake.  

The slight roughness of the cloth left her skin tingling.  She slowed her hand, letting her thumb rake over a slightly taut nipple and catching her bottom lip between her teeth.  

There was one tiny area of tension that hadn’t been attended to lately.  But that was mostly because of her living situation.  No matter how many walls and charms and locks on the door, she just didn’t feel right having a wank in someone else’s home.

Maybe if she was staying on at Grimmauld Place, but not here.  Not in the tiny flat Remus and Sirius rented during the first Wizarding War.    

Remus and Sirius.  There were two someones who might very well feature in any of her torrid thoughts or fantasies, given half the chance.

She let her teeth drag deliciously on her bottom lip, allowing the cloth to venture down lower, to slide between her thighs.  Nowhere in particular, just trailing enough to make her skin tingle, and to make what was aching twinge a bit more at the inattention.

She could very easily imagine two sets of hands instead of the cloth.  Rough fingertips sliding on slick flesh.  Scratchy stubble being rubbed against her inner thigh.  

No, she shouldn’t.  She wouldn’t be able to look either of them in the eyes if she did.  And she didn’t know when she’d be seeing them again.  It would be very awkward to blush like a fool in their presence for the whole of her next of her sojourn.

Besides, if she was going to blush in their presence, she wanted  _ them _ blushing too.  

She rinsed off the washcloth and her body, leaving that ache precisely where it was.     

It didn’t thank her in the slightest as she climbed out of the shower, reaching for a towel to match the washcloth she’d left wrung out and hanging on the faucet.  

The towels here were fluffy.  And  _ always _ warm.  Remus must have charmed them.  She couldn’t imagine Sirius would have thought to do such a thing.   

She wrapped the large towel around her body, tucking in the end so it would stay while she worked on her hair.  

She picked up her wand and performed a quick drying charm, which as usual, only worked to make her look like a fuzzball.  

Making quick use of her plethora of hair products, she tamed the mess of curls into something presentable.  At least something that wouldn’t scare anyone who happened upon her in the hallway.

If there even dwelled a living soul outside the bathroom door.  She’d barely seen either Remus or Sirius since she’d arrived a few nights before.  

If she didn’t know any better, she’d think that the masters of this flat were avoiding her.  

Sirius and Remus had both always been talkative and jovial to her in person.  Especially in this timeline.  They were great chums.  Even if she did sort of wish they were more than that.  

Not sort of.  She definitely wished they were more than chums.  

It might be her loneliness getting to her, this life was certainly a solitary one.  But she couldn't’ shake the desire to… want  _ more _ with both of them.  Her younger self would have blushed for days thinking about just one of them in this way.  But two?  Both at once?  

She was becoming a downright scandalous tart.

The thought made her smirk at her own reflection. 

She flicked her wand and cleaned up the guest vanity.  She might be a scandalous tart, but she wasn’t a messy one and she’d hate for someone to see it left in disarray.    

Once she’d finished tidying up, she looked around for her clothing, realizing belatedly that she hadn’t brought any in with her.  It was all still in the bag she’d left leaning against the sofa in the living room where she was sleeping.

She had two choices.  She could either put on her pyjamas once more, or run through the hall in a towel.  

And perhaps it was that newly tartish part of herself that was making the decisions now.  Because she simply tucked her pyjamas under her arm and opened the door to the bathroom, taking a step out into the hallway and not caring what she happened upon once she got there. 

Her bare feet padded on the bare floor as she made her way down the hall and out to the living room to retrieve a set of clothes to change into.  

And as luck would have it, both of them were seated there on the sofa.  

* * *

 

**Sirius**

Sirius was the first to speak.  “Lovely towel dress, Hermione.  I really do think purple’s your colour, love.”

Remus couldn’t speak.  Or wouldn’t.  He also apparently  _ wouldn’t _ tear his eyes away from the loveliness that was Hermione wearing something that could so easily be dropped.  Or pulled away.  And Sirius wasn’t sure which scenario was playing in Remus’ head, because he unfortunately wasn’t a legilimens.  But he’d have given anything for a peek inside his head at that moment.  

If Sirius knew anything, it was that Remus’ imagination was infinitely and surprisingly  _ more _ naughty than his own.

And if  _ Sirius _ was thinking about crawling across the floor to worship at this lovely woman’s feet, then he couldn’t even begin to imagine what Remus was thinking of.    

Her mouth hung open as she looked directly into Remus’ wide brown eyes and stammered.  “I… I am  _ so _ sorry, I forgot my clothes and--”

Sirius smirked, the corner of his mouth tugging upward.  That little minx wasn’t sorry in the slightest.  He could tell by the way she was holding Remus’ gaze.  Almost like she was challenging him.  

“Not at all…” Remus replied, not breaking his eye contact with her once..  “No, I’m the one who’s…  _ sorry _ … Hermione…”   

Remus wasn’t sorry either.  Neither was Sirius, but he was certain his own lack of remorse was never in question. 

“You can change in our room, if you’d like…” Sirius offered, figuring he might as well be the catalyst to whatever explosion was about to happen.  

He often wondered if they’d shagged Hermione at some point later in life, she certainly eye-fucked them enough.  Remus, especially.  Or maybe Sirius just didn’t notice all the eye-sex she had with him, because it happened behind his back as well.

She met Sirius’ eyes for the first time in the whole exchange, her warm brown eyes nearly encased in black.  “I’ll do that.”  

It didn’t escape Sirius’ notice that she didn’t bother to take any clothing with her.  Nor the soft thump as her towel hit the in the doorway of the living room.  

* * *

 

**Remus**

Remus was the first one to reach the bedroom, tugging at the neck of his t-shirt from the second he entered the room.  

It felt like days and days of pent up tension was all bubbling up to the surface and his nerves be damned, he wanted this.  He’d been nursing the fantasies in his head for a while now, never certain if he should act until now.  Until she bloody damn well stripped down to her skivvies and presented herself on their bed.  

Remus had often heard of women who enjoyed trysts with two men.  But he never thought in a million years that he and Sirius would be lucky enough to meet one.  Maybe it made sense that she was so extraordinary in other ways.  Being a time-traveller and all.  Perhaps things were a lot less prim and proper in the future.  

One could only hope.

There were plenty of women who fancied Sirius, sure.  But not many who would put up with a werewolf.  Let alone a woman who  _ wanted _ him just as much as she wanted Sirius.  

“Hermione…” he whispered, reaching her on the bed just as Sirius appeared in the doorway, a low growl emitting from his lips which made both Remus and Hermione shudder just a little bit.  

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure of where exactly he was needed. 

Hermione sat up on her knees, slipping one over his lap and settling down astride him.  Sirius came up behind her, his hand moving between her spread legs and settling on Remus.  On his still-frustratingly clothed groin, moving over his stiff member just  _ so.  _ His knuckles brushed over Hermione where she was spread open.  

Sirius pressed his lips to Hermione’s, forcing her to crane her neck to both keep kissing him and to maintain the pressure between her legs

Remus couldn’t tear his eyes away, watching as she rocked steadily over Sirius’ hand, leaving evidence of her arousal there, shining on his skin.  

When she broke off the kiss, her lips were red and swollen.  Remus knew exactly how Sirius kissed, so it didn’t surprise him to see her looking so.

Groaning softly, Remus watched the hand as it began to move, to rock against her softness. He reached forward, gripping around her hips.  His hands together could more than span across her pelvis. He could grasp around her hips and, using his thumbs, spread her open, so the most sensitive part of her could rub against Sirius’s hand. 

She moved like that for a bit, her head falling back, exposing the soft skin of her throat. With a growl of his own, Remus moved forward, pressing his lips just there. Letting his teeth drag and feeling the resulting rumble from Hermione. She met his lips ferociously, kissing the breath right out of him. 

Sirius let out a harsh sound, removing his hand so he could move closer, his crotch pressed against her arse as he reached around to rub the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs.  

Remus watched, mesmerized as she writhed there, hips bucking against their hands as she took her pleasure from Sirius’ fingers.  

“Wait… wait…” she murmured, stopping them.  “I’d like it to last a bit longer, please…”  

Remus took that as his queue to lose his clothing.  He mumbled a spell under his breath, sending both his and Sirius’ clothes flying onto the floor.  Underclothes as well.

Sirius took himself in hand, erection now freed, and began to slowly slide his hand up and down his smooth length. He rested his chin on Hermione’s shoulder and wrapped his other arm around her waist. “Remus is shaking for it…” he murmured, nodding down to Remus with a wink. 

Remus looked down, watching his hands as they trembled.  He  _ was _ shaking.

Hermione hummed, reaching down to take him in hand. “Let me see if I can help with that…” She scooted forward, sinking down onto his cock and making his breath catch in his throat. 

Pushing him back flat onto the bed, Sirius crawled up beside him, pressing his lips roughly to the side of Remus’ jaw.  “How’s that feel, hmm?”  Sirius’ voice was rough and raspy, his hand wrapped around himself as he watched Hermione start to move. “You’re shaking more now…”  

“Oh fuck…” Remus blurted, his hands gripping fast on her hips. “Feels so fucking good… Hermione…”  

The corners of her mouth curved upward.  “You’re not so bad yourself,” she whispered. 

Sirius sat up, turning round so his head was down near where they were joined.  He pushed up on his hands, nosing down until he could swipe his tongue against her.  Flicking her clit, it felt like.  Especially given how much louder she became.  

Remus turned his head, his hand reaching for Sirius.  It wasn’t the best angle, but he could at least suck the tip into his mouth while he stroked him. Sirius grunted his pleasure and increased his ministrations.  

Hermione’s movements slowed, she rocked softly, but Remus could feel her walls begin to clench around him all the same.   “M’close…” she murmured.  

Sirius must have doubled down, because seconds later, she was fluttering around Remus and moaning out her pleasure into the room.  

Sirius pulled back once she was finished Remus loosened his grip on her hips..  Both of them waiting to see if she was  _ through- _ through.  

She arched an eyebrow and reached down for Sirius’ head, pulling him back by a handful of hair.  “Not finished, are you?”   

Apparently not.  Which was fine with Remus, and judging by Sirius’ reaction, it was more than fine by him as well.  

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar! 
> 
> ('Sugar' can be kudos or comments)


End file.
